


Captive

by thedarkbakura



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cocky Chilly is cocky, Frederick is a closeted slut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Knotting, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short One Shot, Timeline? What's that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkbakura/pseuds/thedarkbakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the loss of his job after Hannibal publicly outed Frederick, an Omega who shouldn't have a job without Alpha permission in the first place, he gets captured by Francis Dolarhyde in attempts to free Dr. Lecter. Dolarhyde and Lecter end up sharing the Omega between them, getting Frederick pregnant and leaving him to deal with it on his own in captivity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this was a one shot idea I had while out on a trip. There's not much a plot or detail, but it's something I enjoyed writing. Maybe I will get back to this and add more to it one day.

Frederick didn’t understand how he ended up in this situation, but, god, did he despise it. One moment he was being frantic in his office, the next, he was here, facing the great dragon himself as well as Lecter. 

The dragon had worked to get Dr. Lecter free, who then indulged in the pleasures an Omega like Frederick had to offer. For months on end, Dr. Chilton was forced to submit, on all fours, while he took one of both of the Alphas’ cocks. They even went so far as to have two knots stuffed into him or have Francis knotting his entrance while Hannibal shoved his knot in Frederick’s mouth, choking him with it while both of them pumped him full of their seed. Both Alphas even bonded with him, forcing him to adhere to instinct and do everything he hated in order to be close to them. 

Day in and day out, Frederick was spent. His first heat in their presence was perhaps the worst. It made everything hell, especially because he wanted it. He was already forced into a non-consensual lifestyle, but being in heat with the need to be knotted and bred only made Frederick feel even worse about himself when it was over with. Upset over the possibility that he was going to get pregnant, he tried escaping, but that only angered the dragon and Hannibal taught Frederick a lesson by taking away a finger. If that wasn’t the worst, Frederick was given a room and it was locked from the outside with the windows boarded up. A bathroom was connected to it so Frederick could use that and clean himself up, but he was not allowed to leave. 

Every once in a while, Hannibal would come in to take Frederick’s laundry and give him a meal, to which the Omega was always apprehensive of eating. Hannibal knew his inability to digest proteins with a missing kidney, but nothing tasted off—at least not that he could detect. Starving himself wouldn’t bode well for him, not if he wanted to keep his energy and not want to sleep forever the next time both Alphas wanted a fuck. 

Months later, when his scheduled heat never came, he was filled with dread. He feared the worst and never made one word of mention to the other Alphas, deciding to put it off as long as he can. Maybe he could keep a knife the next time Hannibal came with his meal and get it out by himself. He mused on it for a good while, managing to not say anything about being pregnant with pups that might belong to either of the Alphas who fucked him. What Frederick did not take into consideration was Hannibal’s keen sense of smell. He was able to detect his scent was off and got him tested. Dr. Chilton was expecting two pups, perfect that one will belong to either of the Alphas. 

Fast forward to near the end of his term, Frederick was heavily pregnant and locked in his room. Every once in a while, he was allowed out with supervision, but the dragon always reminded him not to run and that he would catch him. Hannibal would then remind him about his missing ring finger. At least during the pregnancy, he was being waited on hand and foot and did not have to be worried about being bent over and fucked mercilessly in order to be sure the babies were safe, as per Francis’ insistence for all the right reasons. It was nice that he had nothing to worry about during those nine months, but he was afraid for these newborns more than anything. 

Every damn day, he thought about how he got into this mess. What could Frederick have done differently to be free again? If he wasn’t so stupidly cocky about going to work on the first day of his heat, Hannibal would not have caught his scent. Frederick assumed that Hannibal could do nothing about it from behind his cage, but the former psychiatrist only published a paper about how he felt about Dr. Chilton in the psychology magazine, ridiculing him as well as refuting his book, Hannibal the Cannibal. Frederick was furious and came to work finding out he was let off, after all, Omegas were not allowed their own jobs without an Alpha’s permission. Since Frederick was unclaimed, he was let go and his job that he worked so hard for to get was taken away from him. The dragon, at the time, was still loose and read Hannibal’s spread on Dr. Chilton and decided to take him if it meant getting closer to freeing the man. It was impeccable timing, taking him out with chloroform and pulling him to his grandmother’s home.   
Since that chain of events, Frederick’s life was never the same. 

Uneasy, Frederick paced around the bedroom as minute pains went through him. Neither of the Alphas were home at the time and he was worried. He didn’t want to give birth here in a locked room all by himself. As the minutes grew shorter between each contraction and his throat becoming raw from shouting, he was starting to believe that he was going to end up pushing these babies out himself. Seeing no other option, he waddled to the bathroom to grab some towels to cover the bed and pillows he used to prop himself. Sweat was sticking to his brow and he found some scissors to cut the cord when they came out. 

He knew how Omega biology worked, male Omegas were granted a birth passage that only appeared and dilated when their pregnancy was nearing the end. He knew the birthing canal was there and the contractions were starting to push the pups out of him. It was the most painful thing he ever felt, especially since he knew if he sat up, he would be literally sitting on the child’s head. Frederick screamed at the top of his lungs during those long and agonizing hours where he birthed those pups on his own. Blood and slick soaked the towels and sheets, but he was too exhausted to care in the slightest. Even though it was painful, he slowly got up and went to clean the children and wrap each of them in a clean blanket before carrying them back to his bed. He pushed the ruined towels and blankets off and laid there curled up beside his precious children.

Despite everything, he loved them and didn’t want to be ripped apart from them. However, whenever he would wake up again, Hannibal and Francis would have taken them from him while he recuperated, much to Frederick’s displeasure, but being in no place to argue, he was hesitant in letting it go in favor of sleeping while he healed.   
When he awoke again, his children were given back to him and he never let them go.


End file.
